


You Like Me!

by m7storyteller



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "Caroline Forbes comment ficathon" @ LJ.  The prompt was: Klaus/Caroline - "I could kill you where you stand, little one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Like Me!

Klaus knew Caroline was trouble the very moment he laid on eyes on her, all blonde and beautiful. She was supposed to be the vampire for the ritual to break his curse, along with her wolf friend, but that wasn't here or there now that it was done. She is, however, what's stopping him from getting what he wants. To kill the doppelganger and create his army of hybrids. He sighs, looking at her where she stood across from him, looking at him. Waiting, watching, wondering what he was going to do.

"You do know, little one," he begins, "I could kill you where you stand."

"You could.", she agrees, crossing her arms over her chest, "But you won't."

"Oh, really?", he asks, amused by her certainty that he won't kill her, "And why won't I?"

"Because if you were going to kill me, you would've already done it by now.", she replies, "And I'm pretty sure I know why you hadn't."

"And what might that be?", he asks, not bothering to hide his intrigue.

Caroline then gives him a smile that reminds him of Beka, mischief in her eyes, "Because you like me!"

He laughs, mostly because she's right.


End file.
